stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
UHShe (Season 10)
UHShe (Season 10), also known as Boo!HShe, is the tenth season of UHShe. It premiered on October 20th, 2018. The season introduced six newcomers, and 10 veterans, raising the roster to sixteen. Production The tenth season of UHShe was hosted and organized by StacyPlays on MCProHosting. The intro was made at least partially by Maddie Lansbury (DulJuice) https://twitter.com/maddielansbury/status/1053747529760759808. The intro song is "Happy Haunts" - Aaron Kenny. Each player starts with five pieces of Pumpkin Pie, a Compass, a Saddle, an Enchanted Book, and a Skeleton Horse Spawn Egg. The series follows the 2-Day format, with new episodes being released every other day, starting at the premiere. For the first time, regular episodes are now 17 minutes long. The season is on Minecraft version 1.13. Episodes :Main article: List of UHShe (Season 10) episodes. Episode Participation :Main article: Episode Participation Participants For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of UHShe participants. 'Teams' Bold indicates a newcomer; other contestants are considered veterans. *iHasCupquake (ihasCupquake) *stacyplays (stacysays) *BBPaws *Cheridet * HoneyBunny (HoneyBunnyYT) * appleschloss * Strawburry17Plays (GamerBurry) * Shubble (ShubbleYT) *BasicallyBea (basicallybea) *Phoenixgg2 *Aureylian *[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClKX8ESDQkqu0draap3YEHw ThePinkDiamondDiva]' (PinkDiamondDiva)' * Luba_DO (LUBA_DO) * Sydney (Sydney01) *'UrsulasRevenge' *banoffee2013 Elimination Main Article: UHShe Deaths * Episode 7 and 8 filmed together Kills Table List only the players that have killed another participant in UHShe: '' Individual Teams Trivia *This season was most likely filmed on October 18th, 2018. *Several contestants had hinted at the release of a new UHShe season. *There were many hints to this season of UHShe **On Salem's stream, she gave a hint that a UHShe may be coming. **BBPaws announced she finished a long recording on Thursday. **On Netty's stream, she spoke she wouldn't join in UHShe if it's on the later combat system version. **Meghan leaked her downloaded resource packs revealing a UHShe Halloween pack. *Lizzie stated that to Stacy, she can't make the recording.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2do4FE-PlZw&t=12m42s *The break in between this season and the last season has broken the record for the longest gap in-between two seasons of UHShe. **The break between Season 9 and Season 10 was 308 days from the start of each season. *The season was hosted by MCProHosting. *This season marks the return of iHasCupquake after being absent for 7 seasons. *7 more players were intending to participate. (Netty, Salem, Ash, Sabra, Bee, Mariel and Seri). - This is hinted as iHasCupquake's description features these players links. *Shubble did not use the intro whatsoever. *Season 10 is the fourth season to be Halloween-themed. **It is also the fourth season to be played in teams of two. *This is the first season with Phantoms, Underwater ruins, and Drowned Zombies. *This is the third time BBPaws and Cheridet have teamed up. ** Also, this is the second time Shubble and Meghan have teamed up. *PinkDiamondDiva was the first person to take damage. She took fall damage. *Stacy and Cupquake were the last teams to take damage. **However, Cupquake was the last solo player to take damage. *This is Shubble's second time being the first player to die, the first being in season 7. *5th time until this season someone died in a lava pool. *Apple nearly killed Aurey got her down to 1HP which is half a heart in episode 6, but a spider finished her off. *First blood was achieved by BasicallyBea. This is her fourth time doing so. * Cupquake got her first kill this season. ** A newcomer (Sydney) got her first kill this season. *Both Apple and HoneyBunny got shot by Arrow that appeared on death chat but in fact, Apple was shot to death by Phoenix and HoneyBunny was shot to death by Bea. *Cheri killed Phoenix without losing ANY hearts. *This is the 2nd time Cheri died to Bea. *This is Bea's second win, and Phoenix's first. **Two of Bea's wins have been in Halloween themed. *They are also the fourth team to win with losing a team member. *This season also had the episode with the most deaths in one episode ever in the history of UHShe with 10 deaths in episode 7. **However, 6 people died in episode 7, while 4 people died in episode 8. Episodes 7 and 8 were merged into one episode due to how chaotic they were. *Ironically, Apple and Honey were a team in this season. In the next season, Apple ''killed Honey. *This season also had the most teams with kills, having 4 teams have at least 1 team kill. Gallery 'Intro Sequence ' UHShe 10 - Minecraft.png|Minecraft UHShe 10 - Hardcore.png|Ultra Hardcore UHShe 10 - Organized.png|Organized by UHShe 10 - Hosted.png|Hosted by UHShe 10 - Featuring.png|Featuring UHShe 10 - Cupquake and Stacy.png|iHasCupquake and stacyplays UHShe 10 - BBPaws and Cheridet.png|BBPaws and Cheridet UHShe 10 - HoneyBunny and Apple.png|HoneyBunny and appleschloss UHShe 10 - Meghan and Shubble.png|Strawburry17Plays and Shubble UHShe 10 - Bea and Phoenix.png|BasicallyBea and Phoenixgg2 UHShe 10 - Aureylian and PinkDiamondDiva.png|Aureylian and ThePinkDiamondDiva UHShe 10 - Luba and Sydney.png|Luba_DO and Sydney01 UHShe 10 - Ursula and Banoffee.png|UrsulasRevenge and banoffee2013 UHSheSeason10.jpg|UHShe Season 10 Logo Category:UHShe Category:BooHShe Category:Halloween Category:Ended series